The adventures of Gohan and Videl
by Jermaine09
Summary: Gohan goes to high school and meets videl and erasa, videl likes gohan and so does erasa but only videl knows she like gohan, erasa makes its clear and now best friends go after gohan. Not to metion that Lime does to.
1. Gohan starts wably

Chapter 1 pt1

i dont own dbz

"" talking - thinking

(Ok, I GOT THE REVIEWS AND IM FIXING MY MISTAKES, TAHNX FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTER)

***************

It was the fisrt day of school for Gohan. He was anxious about it and he couldnt wait.  
So Gohan decided to fly there, but first he turn super saiyan so no one from school would know its him.  
On the way there he ran on so thugs who where robbing a Mcdonalds, "wow how odd", he said and he went down to stop them. With out speaking he puchen the one robber in the stomach, and the second in the face. -Man people are starring so ive better let the police get them now-, he thought. He used his speed to avoid being seen were he went, "that was a close one", he said. "Who did this", a beautiful girl with black hair and hazel eyes.

"I dont know, i must of missed it", Gohan nervously laughed. " I was to late and missed the action, guess ill find out from the police if they have a clue who did", Gohan walked off and bolted to school.

Five minutes after the school bell rung for class to begin at orange star high, the teacher walked and presented Gohan. "We have a new student joining us today", the teacher said. "Hi im Gohan", Gohan nervously said. "Gohan made perfect scores on his entry exam, you could learn a thing or two from him", teacher said. "You may sit where you like", he told Gohan. "Hey new boy, over here",  
Erasa called pointing to the seat next to her. "Hes a cutie", cried Erasa. Gohan sat while the pretty blond next to him smile and said "hi im Erasa, with a E". Gohan laughed and said "nice to meet you". Smiling Erasa said "this is my friend Videl, shes the daughter of mr Satan".  
Gohan gasp at the fact that she was Hurcules daughter and the fact shes starring pretty hard at him. -Hmmm hurcule Satan, the guy who took credit for beaten Cell when it was me and why is she starring so hard-, Gohan said to himself. "Your the gold fighter", yelled Videl at Gohan. "Who", Gohan said nervously. "The gold fighter who stopped those crooks at Mcdonalds today, i seen you there", Videl cried. "Heyyy! im trying to teach a class", the teacher yelled. "Come on Videl he couldnt be the gold fighter, whos ever herd of a little book nerd secrectly becoming a super hero? guys gotta be buff", said Sharpner.  
-Yeah he cant be, his hair isnt gold, but the guys in the cell games video turned there hair gold too, mmmmm- thought Videl.

***********

At lunch Gohan unpacked the lunch his mom prepared for him. Being a saiyan he eats alot but he sat by himself. "Look its Gohan, should have him sit with us", said Erasa. "No i dont like him for a strang reason", spit Videl. "Well ima go and sit with him", said Erasa smiling. -What is she up to, shes trying to get an advantage on Gohan and knowing what i just said shes got more of a chance of gettin him on her side-, Videl thought to herself. "Hi Gohan", giggled Erasa. "Hi Erasa", said Gohan. They started talking and laughing. "So Videl its just me and you now", whipsered Sharpner. "Eeeeew", squeaked Videl. -What can they be talking about, and what is she saying to him-, Videl continplated.

"Sure", Videl heard Gohan say. Her heart beating faster to know what SURE was about. Erasa reached in her bag and pulled outta pie. They giggled and Erasa fed Gohan a piece of pie. Videl was shocked as she watched. "ERASA", Videl yalled, stopping Gohan and Erasa in there tracks. "Yes Videl", she said. "Ima join you two over there", Videl said.  
-Man she sure freaked out about Erasa feeding me pie, is she jealous?-, Gohan thought as he watched the pretty girl walk towards them. Videl sat and looked at Gohan.

The bell rings to sound school is over. "Look Videl there he is mr handsome", Erasa giggled. Videl was thinking as Erasa ran over to Gohan. Erasa ran off and Gohan walked up to Videl. "He is pretty handsome", Videl thought out loud. Gohan turned red and said "thank you". Videl turned and seen Gohan standing there and turned red like a tomatoe.

Gohan smiled and said "your pretty to", Videl was red and she couldnt say a word. "Thanks Gohan, ive gotta go, bye", Videl Yelled as she ran out the door.

On the way home Gohan stopped to see a shooting going on near a store. "Time to go super", as he bald up his fist and screamed. Soon his hair was gold and he was glowing.

He flew towards the shooter drop kicking one in the face and slapping one in the face, sending the gunman flying. Speeding over to the 3rd gunman Videl appears seeing Gohan in action.  
"Wow its the gold fighter", she said while Gohan punches the guy in the ribs. "Thank you golden worrier", police pleaded. Nodding as he flew off, Videl in pursuit.  
Gohan lands while looking around to see if any one followed. "Safe", Gohan sighed. "GOHAN", Videl yelled. Gohan freaked, "its me videl", videl said calmly. "Hi Videl", Gohan said nervously. "What are you doing here". "I take on the criminals since ive doing martial arts since i was 7", Videl said. "What are doin here", Videl said calmly. "Ummmm......just ummmmm", Gohan mumbled. "BUSTED GOHAN, your the gold fighter arent you?", videl picked at the teen hybrid. "Me of course not, a little book nerd like me never", said Gohan nervously.

"Gohan admit it or im telling the whole school who golden boy is", Videl yelled. "Please Videl dont do that, is there any way you can keep that a secret?", pleaded Gohan.  
"Yes, yes there is, i wanna know how to fly, can you teach me?", Videl said cheerfully. "Ummmm......" cutting gohan off. "If you dont teach me how to fly Gohan im telling eveybody who the gold fighter is". "Videl thats blackmail", Gohan grunted. "Well, yes or no?", videl replyed. "Sure, be at my house tomorrow at 10" Gohan said sighing. "Ok Gohan" Videl squeaked before she ran off. "How do i get myself into this", Gohan said.

*************

Its 8 a.m. in the morning the next day, Gohan and Goten were training in a field a half a mile away. "Why dont you help me in a training method", Gohan said.  
"Sure Gohan", Goten yelled. "Okay that will be enough rocks, now Goten i want you to try to hit me with one of these rocks ok?", Gohan explained. "You want me to throw rocks at you Gohan?", Goten asked. "Yeah its ok dont worry", said Gohan. Throwing rocks at his bigger brother Goten was having the time of his young saiyan life.

Goten stopped. "Why did you stop Goten?", Gohan asked. "Can i be like you now since mom isnt here?", asked Goten sadly."Be like me?", asked Gohan scraching the back of his head.  
"You know with the gold hair and the super strenght", Goten explained. "Hahahahaha you wanna be a super saiyan, man squirt it took me a while, i was half your age, me and dad had to train hard to become super saiyans, and Vegeta what a basketcase he was. Maybe when your olde...", Gohan was cut off by Goten transforming into a super saiyan.

"Oh my god Goten, your a super saiyan, and at 7, thats amazing, would you like to be my sparing partner Goten?", Gohan asked. "Sure i want to be", Goten yelled. The 2 saiyans started sparing in super saying mode when gohan flew in the air."Thats not fair Gohan, you have to stay on the ground becuase i cant fly yet", Goten screamed. "What? You cant fly yet, thats like learning how to run before you can walk. Your like a super pedesrian mre then a super saiyan", Gohan chuckled. "A super what?", Goten yelled. "Im sorry sport its just funny thats all", Gohan laughed. "Well you better teach me how to fly cuz i dont like feeling left out you hear me", Goten screamed. "Ok i promise ill tech you how to fly", Gohan promised. A helicopter flew by and was heading for Gohans house. Gohan and Goten raced back to the house to met up with Videl so Gohan could teach her how to fly. Gohan, Goten and Videl were standing in the medow ready to learn there first lesson. "Ok ive never really done this before but here i go" he said. Gohan tryed explaining energy and conrtolling it. Videl got the hang of her energy. "time for a break" gohan added.

They went back to gohans house where chi chi had made lunch for the 3.

Back in the medow Gohan resumed teaching both Goten and Videl how to fly. "No Goten theres a difference between hoppin and flying", Gohan said. Goten focused and floated off the ground. Videl focused and started to float to for about 10 secs. "You did it Videl", Gohan yelled. Videl smiled and said "ill be back tomorrow, i wanna know more about this".

Knowing she liked being near Gohan. Gohan walked Videl over to the copter."Well ill see you", she said. "Ok oh and videl, you should cut your hair shorter" gohan said she blushed."So you like girls with short hair huh gohan?", Gohan reddend while looking in eachothers eyes. "Hey, who is that coming?"Goten said. "Oh my god its Erasa......


	2. 3's company

Chapter 2 pt2, 3's company.

i do not own dbz, but i do wish they would come back out.

"" talking - thinking

(THANX FOR THE REVEIW ON PART 1 AND FOR READING HERE IS PART 2. WORKING ON CHAPTER 3 RIGHT NOW, PLEASE READ AND REVEIW.  
TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY THINK, DONT BE KIND ABOUT IT :).

{RECAP} Gohan started his first day at Orange Star High school. Stopping a couple of crooks robbing Mcdonalds gohan transformed into super saiyan so he wouldnt be noticed. In school he meets a girl named Erasa, who thought Gohan was very cute and a girl named Videl who believed Gohan was the gold fighter. Erasa is hanging out with Gohan alot and Videl is not liking it. While Gohan was fighting the gunman shooting at the police Videl spotted the fighter and decided to give chase to find out who he really is. Knowing the gold fighter is Gohan she blackmails him into teaching her how to fly, doing so she tell about his secret. At the end of Videls first lesson an unexpected visiter drops by, Erasa......

*****************************

"ERASA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Videl grunted, "coming to see gohan of course" said Erasa. "hi Erasa, that was thoughtful and an unexpected ordeal, but thanks", gohan chuckled. Both Gohan and Videl are puzzled at the fact that Erasa would travel this far to see just a friend. Goten running around trying to catch frogs and giant lizards. "So Videl what are you doing here?", asked Erasa. "Hanging with Gohan and his little brother" Videl said. -Now i cant leave cause the minute i do shes going to be all over Gohan- Videl thought. "Wow Videl you told me you didnt like Gohan and said hes nothing special,  
Erasa blabbed. "Wait! You dont like me but yet you......YES GOTEN, be right back ladies" Gohan stopped and ran off to Goten.  
-Videl likes gohan but i had him eyed out first- Erasa lumbered to herself. The two girls waited in utter silence.

Gohan got back. Breaking the silence Erasa giggled and said "your such a cutie", kissing him on the cheek. Gohan turn bright red and just stood there. Inside Videl's blood was boiling and jealousy was raging through her body. Videl was able to calm down. -As long as she doesnt kiss him on the lips i still have a chance-, Videl thought. "Gohan lets go talk" Erasa said Lauging nervoulsy "ok sure".

Videl went and played with Goten, not leaving Erasa out of her sight.

2 hours went by

Erasa left. "Its time to go back Goten" Gohan yelled. Noticing that Videls copter is still here. "Hmmm where can they be,  
he asked. Walking a bit, Gohan seen the two Sleeping in the grass. -Man she's so cute when she sleep's-, Gohan thought. He smirked.  
As Gohan woke Goten up, he told him to go home while he gets Videl ready.

"Videl! Videl!", Gohan yelled.

He picked her up and walked over to the copter. Videl was waking up to her suprise that she was floating. "Where am i?", she asked.

"In my arms, you fell asleep on me", Gohan laughed. Videl turned red at the fact he was holding her. -His body is pefect-, She thought while she touched.

Videl got down and thanked Gohan.

"Dont worry and oh Erasa's having a party at her house tomorrow, are you going? Erasa said you could", Gohan telling her.  
"Are you going?", Videl asked. "Yeah I will go to check it out", Gohan muttered. "Well I gotta get going its late" Videl said.  
Turning around Gohan grabbed her hand and hugged her and thanked her for not leaving when Erasa got her. Videl was speechless and turning red at the fact that he was still holding her. They both turned red. They said there goodbyes and Videl took off.

***********************

The next morning Gohan got woken up by his little brother Goten. He got up, took a shower and got dressed. As he walked down stairs he heard a familier voice from the kitchen talking to his mom. They were talking about how muched she liked him since they met. -Its probably Erasa, but why this early-, Gohan thought.

He went into the kitchen to be suprised to see Lime with his mother.

"Hi Lime, its been a while", Gohan said while waving

She ran over to Gohan while smiling. She gave him a big hugg and he gave one back. "I missed you Gohan", Lime said. -She grew into a fine young lady-, Gohan thinking. "I missed you to Lime, its been to long", whispered Gohan so Chichi wouldnt hear. -What a rock hard body he got,  
Lime thought.

Gohan, Goten, Lime and Chi chi sat down to eat. Both saiyans gobbled down the pancakes, grits, eggs, sausage and biscuits that Chi chi made.  
Lime looked at them like she was seeing things.

After breakfast Lime and Gohan went for a walk. As they were walking lime brushed up against Gohans arm, he turned red while Lime just smiled at the demi-saiyan. "Beautiful day out huh Lime?", Gohan asked. "Yeah it is, its better that i get to spend it with you", Gohan blushed and laughed nervously.

Gohan and lime were laying out on the field like they did when he was 11. Lime was 10 then, now she's 17 and fully developed all around. She had long dark red hair with hazel eyes. She had had a crush on Gohan ever since he scared off mercenary tao before the Cell games. Now she thought Gohan was very handsom and she wanted to try if she and him could actually work.

"Lime what are you doing tonight?", Gohan asked while looking in the sky. Lime blushed and said "are you asking me on a date son Gohan?". Gohan jumped up "well i was.... well kinda but..its more like i want to....", Gohan sighed. "I wanna know if you will go with me to this party tonight since i really dont know anyone there?" Gohan said with a long sigh. Lime looked up at Gohan and smiled. "Sure Gohan i cant say no to a face like that!". Gohan scrached the back of his head and laughed, "thank you".

*********************

Later that night Gohan took a shower and got dressed. Gohan picked up the phone and dialed numbers. "Hello, Erasa speaking", Said the blonde girl on the phone. "Yeah Erasa its me Gohan", Said the hybrid. "Ohhhhh hi Gohan im glad its you, are you coming still? im setting up now", Erasa said cheerfully. "Yeah i am. I just wanted to ask if it was ok to bring a friend?" asked Gohan. "Yes Gohan i dont mind, as long as your here!" Erasa pointed out. "ok thanks Erasa see you at 8 then", Gohan added. "Bye", both of them said before hanging up.

Gohan called Lime and told her to be ready at 7:30 so they could get there on time. Lime agreed and they hung up. -Man, 3 girls at one party that i think like me. This is gonna be a night to remember if i live. Well i mean i like Videl, shes strong and beautiful. Lime i known for 7 year and there maybe some feelings between us and Erasa was the first girl at school to reconize me. I could pull a Vegeta and Blast the party away but i was trying to save a Vegeta moment for the right time-, he smirked. -If i dont go then all 3 will rip my head off and if i do they will rip eachothers off-, Gohan sighed.

"Hey sport, what do you think about girls?" Gohan asked

"There complicated to understand" said the Goku look a like.

"Hahahaha your right about that one, you are right" Said the hybrid

While Gohan looked at Goten, he wondered what his father would do during a fight. He recalled back to the fight with Vegeta, Freiza and Cell. He was always calm,  
always ready for anything. Gohan smiled. He nevered worried about what might happen if it didnt turn out well, but he always what good came out of it. -The good that will come out of 3 girls that like me will be that i will find the one for me-, thought Gohan while he smiled. He picked up Goten and yelled "ON TO THE PARTY"  
Goten yelled "YEAH!!!!"

Gohan was on the way to Limes house to pick up the dark red beauty. Lime had known Gohan was a saiyan so he flew there with no worries.

Gohan knocked on the door and an old man answered. "HEllo Gohan its nice seeing you again. How have ya been?" the man asked. "I had better days but good, ive been good", replied Gohan. Lime came downstairs and waived her gramps a goodbye and ran out the door.

"Heyy Lime you look nice tonight" said the smiling saiyan. "Thanks Gohan, so do you", replied Lime. Gohan called Ninbus and 5 secs later the cloud appeared.  
Lime had seen Ninbus already and has been able to ride, so she has a pure heart and thats what Gohan liked about Lime. Not to mention shes beautiful. They arrived at Erasa's house in 10 minutes and they were just on time. Gohan knocked on the door and Sharpner answer. "HEY Gohan whats up, glad you can make it" said Sharpner while slapping Gohan on the shoulder. "Whos this?" asked Sharpner. "OH this is Lime, shes a friend from long ago" Gohan said. "Well man shes a looker. You've out done yourself.  
They both laughed and met up with Erasa and Videl.

"Hey guys" Gohan said to the ladies. "Hi" Videl and Erasa said trying not to giggle. -Videl never giggles, more like growls at me. Wierd!-, thought Gohan to himself.  
Videl went to the bathroom thinking that the other girl wouldnt leave Erasa with Gohan by themselfs. -I know that other girl likes Gohan just by the way she looks at him,  
Videl thought. "I'll be back going to get a drink", said Lime and walked off. "Come with me", a smiling Erasa said to Gohan. Gohan followed peacefully into Erasas room.  
Gohan looked in amazed. The room was light pink, with a dark pink dresser that stood out and a pinkish red full sized bed. There were a couple of posters on the wall of Chris Brown and Usher. On one side of the wall There was a big mirror and Gohan could see everything in the room just by looking in it. Erasa shut her door and grab Gohans hand to lead him to the full size bed. It was nice by the touch and soft for a nice feling.

"So why did you bring me in here for?" asked a wondering Gohan. "Well so we can be alone silly" She giggled and scooted closer to him. Gohan blushed and laughed nervously.  
Thoughts of what was prbably going to happen if Videl and Lime did find him but there were no worries. -Its not my fault that im handsom-, thought Gohan

Videl came out and was looking for the trio she left talking before she left to use the restrooms. -Where are they? Oh theres that girl Gohan came with-, Videl thinking. "Hey wheres Gohan at?" Videl asked the red haired girl. "I was going to ask you the same thing!", Lime replied. "Im Lime by the way" Lime saying happly. "Im Videl, nice to you", said Videl. Both girls looking around for a boy with jet black hair and a handsom face. Both freezing, they looked at eachother and yelled, "ERASA!!!".

Gohan was still blushing at the site of Erasa getting closer. Then he stopped and leaned foward to accept what was coming. They closed there eyes and moved closer to one another.  
Before they were getting closer and closer. Gohan felt Erasas hand touch his face and as a reaction he put his hand on her waist. There lips touched and they broke apart to move closer. They leaned and there lips locked this time. As they kiss Erasa slid her tongue in his mouth and on contact he slid his tongue in her mouth. Kissing passionalty they began feeling on eachothers body. Gohan rubbing on her back felt skin of her back. Losing control of his saiyan side he pushed Erasa on her back.............. 


	3. Problems seem to grow

CHAPTER 3, PROBLEMS SEEM TO GROW.

I DO NOT OWN DBZ

"TALKING

-THINKING

(RECAP,. GOHAN AND VIDEL WERE INVITED TO ERASAS PARTY. GOHAN BROUGHT ALONG LIME WHO ALSO LIKED GOHAN. WHEN THEY ARIVED GOHAN, SHARPNER, LIME VIDEL AND LIME MEET UP. AS VIDEL WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND LIME WENT TO GET A DRINK ERASA MAD HER MOVE IN HER ROOM.)

****************************

CONT...

Gohan fought with his saiyan side about doing anything he might regret. He got off her and sighed that he had control now. "Whats wrong gohan?", asked Erasa. "Im just....saving myself for the right girl, not saying you arent but i gotta get to know you first!" Gohan said looking down at his shoes. Erasa sat up and fixed herself so that she was trying make herself be for Gohan. "Are you mad at me Gohan?" she asked. "No i cant be made, i pushed you down" He said putting his head behind his head. It was quiet and they both heard footsteps running up the stairs. Gohan sighed and put a grin on his face.

Videl and Lime both slamed the door open there eyes opened wide. "What are you doing in here Gohan?", asked Lime. "Me and Erasa was just chilling", Said Gohan looking lost. Visions of what could of went down in this room was speeding through Videl head. Her insides started to shake and so have her hands. Gohan looked at her. "Are you ok Videl? Your shaking", pleaded Gohan. Videl looked him in the eyes and saw that no sexual acts were made and she stopped shaking. She was still looking him in the eyes and something in her mind told her to kiss him. -I wanna kiss him but not infront of these two-, she thought. "Hi Lime where you been?" Gohan asked. "To get a drink and you were gone." Lime replied. "I was about to tell your mom and she wouldnt like that. You know me and your mom are close!" Lime chanted.

-No no no she knows his mom to. Damnit things cant possibly be worse now-, Videl thought. "Wow Gohan you got 2 girls in Erasas room, im inprest", Sharpner said smirking. "Sorry though Videls mine", Sharpner said getting elbowed by Videl. Gohan knew she didnt like him and laughed. All 5 of the teens headed to the party. Gohan went into the kitchen to get a snack for Lime. "Oh hey Videl", he said bumping into Videl. "Oww, oh Gohan hi", said a shocked Videl. Gohan smiled and said "coming in here to get Lime a snack. How about you?". "Same but for me" saying while she rumaged through the fridge. She stood up to walk and bumped into Gohan again. While laughing she said "Im sorry". "Yeah i bet" said a laughing Gohan. They stopped and looked eachother in there eyes. "So i.......", Gohan got cut off by the lips of Videls kissing his.

He kissed back a deep kiss then broke apart."Wow., all Gohan could say.

-Hes a great kisser and his lips are so soft-, Videl thought. They both went to enjoy the rest of the party.

The party ended and people were leaving. "Gohan if you want you can spend the night, my parents wont be home untill monday?", asked Erasa. NO both girls said together.

"Plus you gotta take me home Gohan so you cant", Lime protested. "Your right i do and my mom would kill me if anything happened to you. See you later guys, bye!!!", Gohan said walking out the front door with Lime. Gohan yelled for Ninbus and as soon as she got on they left. They reached Limes house and before he said his farwells she wrapped her hands around his neck leaned forward to kiss his. Gohan didnt resist and leaned forward to. There lips locked and kissed for abut 20 secs before breaking it. Lime smiled and went in the house. "Man i kissed 3 girls tonight and all 3 time i had to keep my saiyan side at bay", Said a confused Gohan.

*****************************************

The next Gohan and Goten went over to CC so Gohan can talk to Vegeta and Goten can pull pranks with Trunks. The arived and as soon as the door opened Trunks was there and both mini saiyans ran off. "Hey Bulma wheres Vegeta? I gotta talk to him.", Gohan asked. "Oh hey Gohan, Vegetas in the GR like always. That man live up there in that room." Bulma replied. "Oh ok thanks Bulma", Gohan said while he walk upstairs. As he walked towards the light on the GR shut off. Vegeta had sensed Gohan door oppened and Vegeta walked out. "Here to spar or to get your ass handed to you" Vegeta smirked. "Vegeta i have to talk to you!" said Gohan. "The only way you can talk to me is if we spar for an hour" Said Vegeta. Gohan replied. "sure why not".

After they sparred they went to the kitchen and got a small snack. "So let me guess........Women?", Vegeta said while looking at the hybrid. "Ahh yeah, how did you know?", Gohan said looking amazed. "I am the only saiyan here that knows about us and how we work brat. Dont question me", grumbled Vegeta. "Oh, ok. But theres 3 girls that like me and everytime i kiss one of the i feel like bitting. Whats that about?", Gohan asked. "Hmhmhmhmh well well, spawn of Kakarot wants to bond with one of the 3 girls." the smirking Vegeta said. "Im just surprised that you could kiss atlease one girl. But anyways. The bitting feeling how saiyans mate. When you find the sutible mate the bitting urge will get stronger, meaning that is who you will spend the rest of your wasted life with. Once you bit your mate you will bond with her. But if she doent bit you back the your half bonded, if she does the fully bonded. You will know everything about her and her with you.", explained Vegeta.

"So basically one out of the 3 girl i will have a stronger urge to but?" asked Gohan.

"yes you. And remember a mate is permanint. We saiyans dont make mistakes like these pathetic humans who bounce from mate to mate. Disgusting. I would blast em all if Bulma said no" said an frowning Vegeta. "Man Bulma has you huh Vegeta haha", Gohan laughed. "Shut up or i will blast you and you will met up with you father", Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta and Gohan walked back into the GR and started to spar when something popped and smelled like years of rotting flesh. At the same time Vegeta and Gohan yealled, "TRUNKS, GOTEN". The 2 saiyans that stunk so bad was in a tub of chemicly made tomatoe soup. "Now both of you have to stay there for 5 hours or it will stay on you" Bulma said while the two looked angry at the mini saiyans.

The 5 hours were safe and both saiyans were free from the smell. Gohan grabbed Goten and they went home. "Your prank is gonna cost ya squirt" said gohan smirking. "Try your best Gohan but you cant top that", said a giggling Goten. "Ok we will see" Gohan replied.

They landed and opened the front door. "Oh my Gohan has 3 girlfriends. I know one of them are gonna provide me a grandbaby", Chichi cried. -The news must of travled from Vegeta to Bulma then to my mom-, Gohan thought. "So is it Lime? She such a nice girl and beautiful to. You'll make beautiful kids", Chichi yelled. "MOM ME AND LIME ARE NOT HAVING KIDS AND I DONT HAVE 3 GIRLFRIEND! I DONT EVEN HAVE ONE!", exploaded Gohan. "well we will see", Chichi whispered.

Later that night Gohan relaxed in his bed and thought, -man i have to find the right girl so i can know that i will spend my life with her. Right now i cant even tell who will be the one. I guess seperate dates should help a little. Get to know them one on one. I just hope this works out or ima lock myself in this room-.

****************************

The next morning. Gohan woke up by smelling breakfast being made. He took a shower and got dressed. As he went down stairs chichi said that it was done. Both saiyans eat there meal within 5 minutes while Chi chi ate hers slowly while reading the paper. Gohan went to the phone and called up Videl.

"Hello this is the Satan residents", a man said. "Hi is Videl home?", asked Gohan. "Whos calling?, "this is Gohan Son", replied Gohan. "one moment please", the man said then took of to find Videl. "Videl here", said a voice. "Hey Videl its Gohan", said the hybrid. "Hey Gohan whats up?" she asked. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat today?" Gohan asked. "Ahhhhh sure why not. Where you taking me?", Videl said. "Its a secret, you'll know when we get there", Gohan aimed. "OK a secret i wll be looking forward to it. Pick me up at 4" Videl said. "will do, see ya later", Gohan said before hanging up.

*******************************

At 3:45 Gohan arrived at the Satans house. He knocked on the door and Videl answered. "Oh Gohan ready?", she asked. Gohan nodded and they left. He took her to a fancy returaunt. When they walked in the ceiling was gold and had fancy lights hanging from it. there were 2 floors, one for regular dinning and the second for fancy and special ocasions. The waited for the waiter to seat them. A waiter seated them and took there orders. "So Gohan why did you take me out?", Videl asked. "I wanted to get to know you better.", answered Gohan. "Ok well i would like to know you better" Videl said smirking. "Ok start then", Gohan smiled and said. "What are you? How are you so strong and where did you learn how to fight?", Videl asking. "This wont be easy so dont take off running", she nodded. "I am half human, half alien. I get my strength from my aliem side. Were called saiyans, im half saiyan. My mom is human and my dad is saiyan. My dad taught me then some named Picollo." he said while looking down. "Whats a saiyan?" she asked. "A saiyan is a race from the planet Vegeta-sei. Where extreamly strong and powerful. Me, my dad, my little brother this guy named Vegeta and his sons are the last siayans left. My dad and Vegeta are the only full blooded saiyans left." gohan finished.

Videl looked amazed instead of scared. She smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Your an alien and your so sweet. Most human males are losers and jackasses to women. Trying to just own you like your property when they dont even go out with them." said Videl. "Hahaha sounds like Shapner", Gohan laughed. "Yeah it does. But you so sweet and your a super powered alien" she said smiling. "Was that you 7 years ago at the cell games? The delivery boy?", she giggle while asking. "Yeah that was me. I fought Cell and won not your dad, sorry", Gohan looked down. "Sorry! He lied to the whole world, he lied to me. An alien that saved the world from Cell. Your amazing Gohan", Videl said. She leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. When she sat back down the food was served.

Gohan took Videl back home, it was 7:55 out. "Gohan thanks for dinner. I will see you tomorrow Then ok?", Said Videl. "ok Videl and yeah you will. Goodnight", Gohan said. "Goodnight", she replied

Gohan flew to CC to pick up Goten that was playing with Trunks. Vegeta felt his ki and met him at the door. "Hi Vegeta whats up?", Gohan asked. "Do you feel that energy", Vegeta asked with a serious look on his face. "Yeah i do. I dont reconize it, do you?" Gohan asked. "No i do not. I think we should check it out", said Vegeta. "Alright then", Gohan replied. "Bulma watched to kids!", Vegeta yelled. "Where you guys going?" she asked. "Theres a strange power that we feel and where going to check it out", Gohan said.

They flew and headed straight for the area where the strange power was going to be. A bright ball of flames appeared in the ski and Vegeta and Gohan looked at it falling to earth. They flew at top speed and heard a big boom noise. "Its just ahead" Vegeta said. As they reached where the object had land they looked down and found a spaceship. Both Vegeta and Gohans eyes widend. "Its a spaceship" Gohan cried. "The same on i came here in", replied Vegeta. As the door from the ship opened Gohan and Vegeta dropped down into there fighting stances to only see that a woman came out.......


	4. AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

CHAPTER 4, AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

I DO NOT OWN DBZ

" TALKING

-THINKING

(RECAP)

They flew and headed straight for the area where the strange power was going to be. A bright ball of flames appeared in the ski and Vegeta and Gohan looked at it falling to earth. They flew at top speed and heard a big boom noise. "Its just ahead" Vegeta said. As they reached where the object had land they looked down and found a spaceship. Both Vegeta and Gohans eyes widend. "Its a spaceship" Gohan cried. "The same on i came here in", replied Vegeta. As the door from the ship opened Gohan and Vegeta dropped down into there fighting stances to only see that a woman came out.......

******************************

CONT......

Both saiyans stared as a woman stepped out of the spaceship. She was average hight, a little shorter than Gohan. She had long jet black hair with ends that reseimbled a saiyan hair style. Her eyes were black and full of pride. She was wearing a long shirt with tights underneith it. She was beautiful and stared back at the 2 saiyans.

"Hi my name is Lamokra", she said with a smile on her face. "Hi there im Gohan, its nice to meet you", Gohan said with a smile on his face. Vegeta was still in attack stance as Gohan stood up straight. Gohan put his hand out to help the woman up. Vegeta pulled gohan back.

"Are you stupid or something boy, you dont know who the hell she is. For some one who goes to school your such a dumbass!", yelled Vegeta. "You dont just help out some who just flew from outter space and not knowing if they might kill you!", Vegeta yelled some more.

"We helped you out when you needed help and your still here", Gohan said while laughing. Vegeta growled at the fact that Gohan was right. They did help him. They feed him, clothed him and gave him something to train in and even his own family. The earthlings did treat Vegeta like a prince even after the fact he was going to kill them all. Vegeta put his arms across his chest and looked away.

"If you die im telling the onnas it was your stupidity brat", Vegeta scoffed. The woman laughed and reached out to take Gohans hand. "You got soft hands Gohan. Its nice to meet you to", Lamokra said. "You must be Vegeta?", Lamokra said. They both look suprised at the fact that she knew Vegeta. "How do you know me woman?" asked Vegeta. Lamokra laughed and said, "im your sister!". Both Gohan and Vegeta's mouth drop to the ground. They both rendered speechless while Lamorkra laughed.

"Wow Vegeta's sister. How old are you?" asked the hybrid.

"Im 17 years old", replied the newly known female saiyan.

-No it cant be, it just cant be. I was the only born and father died in the hands of Freiza. How can she be my sister, my little sister in fact. She seems so calm so cheerful. Dad was never like that, he was a killer and a ruler-, thought Vegeta. "If you are my sister whos 'OUR' father then?" asked Vegeta. Lamokra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will tell you both everything then so you will know" Lamokra said.

"My name is Lamorka, i am the daughter of King Vegeta and Queen Ceylona. I was born a few years after father got away from Freiza. He and mom escaped Vegeta-sei before it met its end to Freiza. They escaped to the far end of the west quadrent of the universe. Where 7 years later they had a daughter by the name of Lamokra. When i was 5 Freiza found us and killed mother and father. Freiza told me he'll be back for me and took off. The people of the planet i was living on trained me and housed me and feed me for 5 years. When i was 10 the wizard got in contact with my father from the otherworld and he told me i had an older brother name Vegeta that Freiza had tooken away from him. Now that Freiza was defeated by a 3rd class saiyan named Kakarot who became the lagendary super saiyan to beat Freiza, Vegeta would be free to do whatever he likes. He told me that you were living on the planet Earth in the far end of the north quadrent with Kakarot. He told me i should visit you and meet you. It took me 7 years to get here. and now here i am Vegeta, i am your little sister", said Lamokra.

Vegeta was stunned. "They lived 7 years and didnt try to save me or even look for me. While i was stuck under Freiza's control they were fucking and having a little tea party with lttle miss pony princess here. I dont care, i am the prince of all saiyan and i dont give a fuck anymore.", yelled Vegeta.

Vegeta took into the air and bolted off in the opposite direction of CC. "Well where do you plan to stay now?", Gohan asked. "I dont know. I was hoping Vegeta would let me stay here with him, but i guees i have to leave", pouted Lamokra. "Nonsence you can stay here on earth. Its where i live my whole life and im half saiyan", a smiling Gohan said. "Plus Vegeta will get over it sooner or later. You can stay at CC where Vegeta and his family stay, come on ill take you", Gohan anounced.

Lamokra smile and they both took of into the air heading for CC.

**********************************

When they reached CC Every body was there, all the z fighters and there family. "Dont worry evey one is nice. If they accepted Vegeta then they'll definitly accept you",

said Gohan. Lamokra nodded.

Both saiyans walked through the doors of CC to find every one there starring. "GOHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND", yelled Krillin. "Oh finally grandbabies, i get to have grandbabies", cried Chichi. Gohan turn red and Lamokra laughed. "She is not my girlfriend" Gohan yelled. "Sure Gohan whatever you say" Krillin went on. Lamokra giggled and finally spoke, "Im not Gohans girlfriend, not sayin that hes not cute cause he is', Gohan blussed. "But im Vegetas........" Lamokra was cut off by Bulma. "DONT EVEN SAY MATE OR I WILL...........", Gohan cut Bulma off. "LISTEN. Shes Vegetas little sister.

Everybodies mouth dropped to the floor. At the same time Vegeta walked through the door with a grin on his face. "Bulma Lamokra is going to stay with us. She will go to school with Gohan and when you get home from school you will study then we will train for 2 hours. After that i dont care what you do. As long as you live with me and my family you will obey the Prince of all saiyans. GOT IT?", said Vegeta calmly. "Ill be in the GR onna', Vegeta said.

************************************

After Lamokra got settled she met up with Bulma. "Hey Bulma", Said Lamokra. "Hey Lamokra what you up to?", Bulma replied. "Nothing just got done settling in. Gohans upstairs making sure everything works." Lamokra said. "Thats good, you hungry?", she nodded. "Well Gohan sure is a helpfull guy", Bulma said. "yeah and hes cute to", Lamokra said while gigglin. "Oh you have a crush on Gohan? He is a rather handsome guy that all the girls in school wanna be with", Bulma pointed out. "Tomorrow watch you will see what i mean on your first day of school" said Bulma.

"Hes that handsome Bulma?", ask Lamokra. "He sure is", replied Bulma. "Well tomorrow you will go to the guidence office at school in the morning and get your classes, maybe you will be with Gohan", Bulma said while lamokra blushed.

"Well there you go Lamokra your room is ready to be occupide by a female saiyan", Gohan said proudly of the work he did. Lamokra jumped up and hugged Gohan. He turned red and laughed nervously and put one hand behind his head. She said goodnight to Bulma and Gohan and ran upstairs. "Wow what was that about?", asked Gohan. "She likes you. Your the first person to help her and to get close in 12 years. Plus she thinks your charming and handsome" Bulma making the hybrid turn a beat red color. "Well goodnight prince charming", Bulma said while laughing and headed up stairs.

Gohan powered up and took of home through the window.

***************************************

The next morning Gohan showed up at CC to pick Lamokra up so they can fly to school together. When Gohan walked in the door he met Vegeta standing there. "Hey Vegeta whats up?", Gohan asked. "Listen, keep a close eye out for her. She a beautiful young women and boys will come drooling over her. And if that happens blast them into the next dimension. Got it brat?, " said Vegeta. "Yeah i got you Vegeta. By the way, you kinda sound like Hurcule Satan right there", Gohan laughed. "Ahhhhhhh dont ever compare me to that good for nothing human" yelled Vegeta.

Lamokra and Bulma came down stairs and met with Gohan and Vegeta. "You ready to go?", asked Gohan. "Yeah", replied Lamokra

They both took off to school. "Vegeta wants me to protect you from boys. I guees he forgot that your a saiyan and you dont need my help with human boys haha", said Gohan. Lamokra laughed. "Gohan i dont fight. I think its pointless for woman to fight. Even though im a saiyan and Vegetas sister, i dont like to fight.", Lamokra said happly.

They arrived at Orange Star High School. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were sitting down at a table eating breakfast. "Where Gohan at?", asked Sharpner. "Yeah where is he", Erasa said nervously. "Hes probably late like usall.

Gohan and Lamokra were walking through the cafeteria where the 3 teens were eating, talking to Lamokra about school on earth. "There he is with some girl" Sharpner said smirking. "Man everyday i see Gohan with a different girl. Hes on a rool", Sharpner said laughing. -Who is she and why is he with her talking and smiling-, though Videl. "Who is that girl with gohan guys?", erasa asked mad.

The 3 teens made it to first period where they seen Gohan already in his seat. "Hey guys", yelled Gohan. The 3 teens took there seat. All the looking at Gohan, except Sharpner was giving him 2 thumbs up. "Hey Gohan", both girls said out of curiousity.

All 4 teens were talking all class but not about the mystery girl. The bell rang and it was time for gym. Gohan and Sharpner headed for the mens locker room and Videl and Erasa for the womans. "Hey Gohan who was that girl yyou was with this morning?", Sharpner asked. "Oh thats a family friend that is new here. I was showing here around", said Gohan. "Well shes cute ill give you that", Sharpner said patting Gohan and the back.

Both the boys and girls went in to the gym to get ready for class. Lamokra came running towards Gohan. She was wearing a small gym shirt and a small gym shorts that showed off her curves and legs and her hair was lose just waiving in the wind. She had the body to be a pro model. -Wow she looks like a goddess. I guess her being saiyan gives her the perfect body-, thought Gohan.

All the boys including sharpner were staring at lamokra with there jaws to the floor. "Wow shes beautiful", said both Erasa and Videl at the same time. "Looks like theres a new beauty in school Videl", a boy said. "GOHAN", said Lamokra running and giving Gohan a big hug in front of every one, including Videl..........


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5 Jealousy

I dont own dbz, i wish i did then i would come out with a new series

"talking

-thinking

(RECAP)

All the boys including sharpner were staring at lamokra with there jaws to the floor. "Wow shes beautiful", said both Erasa and Videl at the same time. "Looks like theres a new beauty in school Videl", a boy said. "GOHAN", said Lamokra running and giving Gohan a big hug in front of every one, including Videl..........

***********************************************

"Ah....hi Lamokra, looking good", Gohan said. "Why thank you Gohan" Lamorkra said while blushing.

The class begun and the students had to get in groups of two of one boy and one girl. The girls got to pick the boy they wanted to be with in todays activity. Lamokra was before Videl and that made her mad.

-I bet shes gonna pick Gohan to be with. I dont like her being around Gohan and pratically flirting with him,- Videl thought.

As it came time to pick Lamokra quickly pointed at Gohan and picked him. This made Videl extremly pissed at the new beauty in school. Videl got partnered with Sharpner she quickly got even more pissed when they heard that the boys with help with the girls streches and other things. Videl eyed Gohan as he speaded Lamokras legs to help her strech out her pelvic bone.

"Hey Videl i gotta help you strch" said Sharpner. "If you touch me you'll die" screamed Videl

Gym class was over, and to Videls delight she was happy that it was but not that on there way to lunch Lamokra was holding on to Gohans arm as they walked down the street. They all sat at a table and watched Gohan get his lunch out and start eating. Videl already had to deal with Erasa trying to get with him and Lime but now this new girl is all over Gohan. She cant even say a couple of words to the black haired boy without Lamokra saying something to him.

It was the final and every one went to there lockers. Videls was right near Gohans so she had a chance to talk to him privitly.

"Um..Gohan can i talk to you alone?" asked Videl. "Sure" replied Gohan. They walked to a empty class and Videl locked the door so no one could come in. "Um Gohan im sorry about what happened at Erasas party i didnt mean to kis..." Videl was stopped by Gohans finger. "Its ok Videl, i liked it. So no saying sorry ok' said the demi-saiyan. "You like it Gohan?" asked Videl. "Yeah...i did.....um ......ah....did you? Gohan asked nervously. Videl nodded and after that the both leaned closer to eachother and right befor they kiss there was banging at the door.

It was Lamokra, she found them by sensing Gohans ki. The moment was lost and they both opened the door. "Gohan what are you doing in here? Oh hi Videl, we gotta go Gohan". Gohan and Lamokra took off leaving Videl behind. She went outside and took off home.

****************************************************

Videl arrived home to meet her father in the dinner room with one of his bimbos. She was eating up the last of the coconut cream pie that was made for Videl for saving the city. Videl went over and gave Hurcule a hug and walked away mumbling "slut". Videl got into her room and flopped on the bed and sighed. "Why do i like Gohan, hes a nerd. A really cute nerd but...ahhhhhhh"

Videls phone rang and she picked up the phone, it was Erasa.

" Hello?"

"Hey girl whats up?"

"Nothing much here laying down"

"Thats good, oh me and sharpner are starting to become like a couple"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah so im not trying to get with Gohan"

"Thats good to here Erasa"

"Yeah, oh the reason i called is to know that my parents are leaving for the weekend and if you wanted to stay the weekend with me and 2 friends?"

"Ahhhh sure Erasa sounds good"

"Ok then bye girl"

Videl hung up and sighed, -at leasted she done with Gohan now, and the weekend with Erasa should keep my mind off Gohan-.

*********************************************************

"Hey mom im home", Gohan yelled as he walked through the door of his home. "Gohans back yayyyyyyyyyy", said little Goten as he ran around his bigger brother. "Gohan wanna train, ive been waiting all day to train", said Goten. "Ina little bit squirt, i gotta eat something first", replied Gohan.

"So how was school today Gohan?", said Chichi. "Oh the same" Gohan said. "Well thats good. Does Lamokra like school? I mean being Vegetas little sister she doesnt act anything like him". "Yeah but she clings to me and all" Gohan said laughing. "All she likes you Gohan" Chichi said with hearts in her eyes.

Before Chichi could bring up her and Gokus love for eachother Gohan and Goten went outside to train. As Goten and trained a jetcopter was coming in for a landing. Bulma, Vegeta, Lamokra and Trunks all came out. "GOHAN", both Trinks and Lomakra screemed. As Goten and Trunks ran off to cause chaos Bulma went inside the house to see Chichi.

"So i see you training, or in your cause catching up on 7 years of slacking", said Vegeta with his arms over his chest. "Yeah trying to catch up" replied Gohan. "Well then i dont think that you will mind a sparring match?" asked Vegeta. "Well no, im game", Gohan said taking his fighting stance.

As Gohan and Vegeta sparred Lamokra went into to meet up with Bulma and chichi.

"OH there goes Gohans girlfriend" said Chichi. Lamokra Bushed and said "im not his girlfriend". "Not yet but you will be" Bulma said laughing. The phone rang, it was Erasa looking for Gohan. "Hes outside dear, hold on" Said Chichi as Gohan and Vegeta walked in.

"Your getting better. i wanna sparr again in a week to test you again" said Vegeta as he sat on the couch. "Ok Vegeta, sure" said Gohan. Chichi handed Gohan the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gohan its Erasa"

"Whats up?"

"Nothing, just to ask you if you wanted to spend the weekend at my house, its gonna be me and sharpner. My parents are out for the weekend"

"Ahhh sure letme ask my mom later and ill hit you back"

"Ok Gohan oh and i almost forgot, Videl is spending the night to"

"Oh, ahhh ok"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

As Gohan hung up he looked around and everybody was starring at him

"So spwn of Kakorot wants to spend the weekend at some girls house?" Vegeta said while Gohan turned red. "Of course he can, as long as he bring me grandchildren" Chichi said, and everyone had sweat drippin form the heads.

Gohan picked the phone back up and dialed Erasa phone.

"Hello?"

"Erasa its Gohan, i can"

"Yay thats great see you tonight"

"OK bye"

"So whos gonna be there?" aske Bulma. "Ummmm Erasa, Sharpner and a girl named Videl", said Gohan. As Gohan said Videl, a image popped in Lamokras of Videl and Gohan almost kissing in the classroom. -Why does he wanna be near her? Ahhhhh that bitch makes me soo mad that i wanna beat the shit outta her. I wanna... i wanna..i wanna...- Lamokra yelled at the top of her lungs while her head snapped back and her fist clenched. The little house started to shake and in the blink of and eye Lamokras eyes turned bluish grean and her hair spiked up and turnd golden yellow.

Goten and Trunks ran into the house and at that point everyone was looking at Lamokra.


End file.
